Love Will Find A Way
by Ayra Sei Ethari
Summary: Miluiel and Obi-Wan Kenobi have agreed to allow their relationship to stay the same.That is, until some words from Stass Allie make Miluiel think otherwise and she leaves. Can love find a way to overcome the barriers that separate the two? Songfic
1. Chapter 1

**_Love Will Find A Way_**

_Summary:_ Miluiel and Obi-Wan Kenobi have agreed to allow their relationship to stay the same. They are lovers, but in secret and in private. That is, until some words from Stass Allie make Miluiel think otherwise and she leaves. Can love find a way to overcome the barriers that separate the two – or will the differences between them drive the divide even wider?

_Rating:_ K

_Genre:_ humor ; angst ; romance

_Canon Character(s):_ Master Obi-Wan Kenobi (38)

_OC Character(s):_ Miluiel (18)

_Set During:_ shortly after RotS

_Note:_ In this fic, pretend that Anakin did kill Palpatine/Sidious when he ran after the Masters in the office and that now this is a period of peace afterwards, for the war is over and the Separatists have surrendered.

Also, the lyrics I use in this fic belong to "Love Will Find A Way" from the movie _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_, as sung by Liz Callaway and Gene Miller.

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

~ _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ ~  
Miluiel was still sleeping when I woke up, and for some reason that gave me a strange sense of foreboding.

I didn't really understand why.

For one thing, there were plenty of reasons why she slept in late when she could. She wasn't one of the public figures of the Senate, but as a top aide a lot of the tasks were delegated down to her – everything from recording notes to arranging meetings to compiling data. Sometimes she would go days without the proper amount of sleep, and unlike me, she didn't have the Force to call on for relief.

For another, I was an early riser anyways. It was very rare for her to beat me to waking up, unless I was the one who'd gotten no sleep for days and was all banged up – a condition she complained that she received me in way too often.

But it couldn't be helped. I had my own work with the Jedi Order, and missions were a part of that work. I would do my duty.

And that, of course, was the root of all the problems between me and Miluiel.

I just couldn't give her what she wanted – what she deserved.

After all, I was a full-time Jedi on the field, subject to the whims of the Council concerning where I was on a practically day-to-day basis. And turning down those assignments for the flimsy excuse of wanting to remain at Miluiel's side would so not go down well.

In fact, they didn't even know she existed.

Well, they knew she existed, but they didn't know what her existence meant to me and her.

They didn't know about the difference between when I greeted a Senator and when I greeted her. They didn't know about how just seeing her made my heart race and my eyes lit up. And they certainly didn't know that I tended to spend what free time I had with her.

It wasn't like the Council would _approve_ of it.

Attachment was still banned, after all, and I couldn't flout the rules just because I was on the Council.

So I was resigned to flouting them in secret, private moments that I snatched with Miluiel where she could just be my Miluiel and I could just be her Obi-Wan.

Moments that, unfortunately, were becoming rarer by the year.

I loved her. I really did. But I couldn't just leave the Jedi Order for her. I had my duty, and I had to fulfill it.

She understood that, and she didn't complain.

But I knew she didn't like it. I could see it in her eyes, those mornings when I left before the sun rose and she was forced to interact with me in public, formal settings.

That was why I had refused to take the next step in our relationship and make it a physical one. I simply couldn't bring up her hopes like that only to dash it away the next morning when I had to leave her again and watch the heartbreak in her eyes.

On the other hand, I also couldn't let her go.

I was being stupid, I knew. I should really have let her go, let her find someone better for her, someone who could stand proudly by her side, someone who could give her everything she deserved, someone who could . . . give her a child, a family, a home.

Someone who could give her what I could not, could be for her what I could not, could do for her what I could not.

With a troubled sigh, I pulled her closer. It would do to worry myself sick over these things. She knew all of them – and she had accepted them. That was enough.

Well . . . for now.

And then my comlink buzzed.

With a soft groan, I slipped out of the bed. No doubt there was another meeting or something I had to attend.

For a second, I stood and looked down at Miluiel – and I wondered what she saw in me.

Miluiel didn't need me as I needed her. She was perfect in her own way, with her long dark brown hair that fell in a straight yet alluring way down her back and her even darker eyes that were at once impassive and expressive. Her intellect was just as good, with her ability to argue and easily manipulate things to her advantage and think quickly on her feet.

She stirred suddenly, her eyes opening. "What's wrong?" she asked, staring up at me.

I sat down again, taking her hand. "Nothing. Go back to sleep," I said smoothly, hoping she would take my advice for just this once.

Instead, her eyes narrowed.

I should have known better and left right away.

"You're leaving," she said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," was all I could whisper brokenly, my heart twisting in my chest.

She pulled her hand out of mine and sat up. "Council meeting?"

"Probably."

She studied my eyes for a quick second. "Go then. You can't make them suspicious."

Outwardly, I marveled at her selflessness, putting my need to keep this quiet above her desire to keep me close.

Inwardly, I wondered bitterly if I was losing her.

She shoved me lightly. "_Go_, Kenobi, or it'll be my turn to be bugging you about being late," she teased.

I kissed her gently before standing and leaving.

As I did so, I had to raise my shields and block out the hurt I sensed from her. A bitter taste rose in my mouth, and my heart twisted again.

She deserved someone a lot better than me.

But I . . . I couldn't let her go.

And it was hurting her.

~ _Stass Allie_ ~  
An hour after Obi-Wan left, I rose from my hiding place and slipped quietly to Miluiel's door. I could sense that she was fully awake now, and I needed to talk to her – without Obi-Wan present or him even knowing.

Master Yoda knew, of course. In a way, we all had sensed it. But most of us had been content to let it slide. Obi-Wan's behavior had not changed nor had his commitment to his duty changed, after all.

I, however, was not "most of us".

Attachment was still dangerous, even for a Jedi like Obi-Wan. And besides . . . sometimes the danger didn't show up until it was too late to stop it.

Case in point – Anakin Skywalker.

Yes, the boy had managed to catch himself, but the damage had been done – a lot of it.

I did not want to see Obi-Wan fall down that same path.

I rang the doorbell and pushed down my hood. I wanted to see her first reaction to my being there.

She didn't disappoint.

At once, confusion flickered across her face, breaking through her normally impassive mask. Then resolve set in and her expression became polite and bland.

All of this took a fraction of a second.

"Master Allie," she said coolly.

"May I come in?"

Her lips tightened, but she merely answered, "Yes, of course; please, come in." Her tone was polite and friendly, but underneath I could sense her confusion and concern – and her desire to shield Obi-Wan from any questioning.

The swiftness of the arousal of her desire to protect him startled me. I hadn't realized how strongly she felt in turn about him.

But in the end, that might make this process _easier_, at least.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

I smiled politely at her. "It's just a little personal matter, that's all," I replied easily.

One of her eyebrows rose. "How so?"

I decided that the time for pleasantries and dancing around was over. "Miluiel, I am afraid that no matter how clever you think you're being, it is not as easy as you think to fool the Jedi Council," I said slowly.

Shock flitted across her face. Then confusion made her eyes flicker. Finally, suspicion set in, and her eyes darkened and narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked quietly.

I leaned forward. "I'm talking about your relationship with Obi-Wan Kenobi."

She raised her eyebrow. "Indeed? What relationship are you talking about? Or are working relationships between the Senate and the Order no longer permitted?" Her words were heavily laced with sarcasm, but I could hear the tremor underneath; she wasn't as calm as she appeared, but she was good at concealing her feelings.

For a second, I wondered how much Obi-Wan had taught her about concealing emotions.

I kept calm. "You know very well what I am talking about, Miluiel."

Her eyes narrowed even more. "There was no reason for you to call Obi-Wan away this morning, was there?" she accused.

I splayed my hands. "Yes, there actually was. . . There's some briefings that need his presence and approval. But I did decide to take advantage of his absence."

She stood, crossing her arms. "What do you want from me then? Are you going to cast him out and exile us?"

The mixture of anger and fear in her tone told me all I needed to know. Yes, she was indeed the sort of person who would catch Obi-Wan's eye and be able to hold it. She was a real gem – she really did love him, so much so that her first concern was his reputation and his place in the Order, not her own welfare.

I stood – I was taller than her – and looked her straight in the eye. "The Council requests that you keep your distance," I said firmly. "We don't want another incident like Skywalker."

Her hands tightened. "You have so little faith in him, then?"

"No." I paused. "We have so little faith in _you_. Who is to say that _you_ will not be the one to unknowingly or knowingly be the reason he falls into the abyss? Do you _want_ to be that person? To see him fall, to see him in pain, to see him die?"

The fight drained out of her instantly as shock took over. For a second she stared wordlessly at me.

Obviously, Obi-Wan had given her the edited version of what had happened.

Then she sank back into her seat, her face drained of blood and her eyes blank. "What do you want me to do?" she whispered.

"Leave Coruscant. And do not come back, do not speak to him again, do not ever see him again," I ordered.

She nodded numbly as a tear slid down her eye.

I softened my tone. This was hurting her as well, after all. "You don't want to cause him pain, do you?"

She sighed. "Very well. I'll be gone by nightfall." The words sounded as though they were wrenched out of her chest against her will – and they probably were.

"I am sorry. . . But this is the only choice – the only way to protect him."

She turned away. "Go. Please."

I left.

~ _Miluiel_ ~  
After a long moment, I slowly made my way to my dresser and looked in the mirror. The woman who looked back – she was suddenly so unlike me.

Cold. Strange. Void.

One hand slowly drifted up to grasp the necklace I always wore. It was a little trinket, but it meant the world to me. To me . . . and to him.

Now, of course, I would not be able to keep it with me any longer.

Very slowly, I unclasped it. But then I gave into my temptation and opened it. There it was – the perfect holo of us together . . . back when we were happy . . . back when everything had seemed so simple and easy.

Our – well, actually it was mine, but he liked it too – favorite song came to mind. Funny. It was the first time I'd thought of it in months.

_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone_

"Pity. . . No such thing as a perfect world," I whispered to myself, thinking of the song. I touched the locket again. "Well, maybe it was . . . when you were there."

One part of me thought I was delusional.

The other . . . well, it accepted it. I couldn't face this truth until I heard it – from my own lips, and mine alone.

I stood.

_They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart_

I rested my forehead against the cool glass of my wall. "Yes, they can have the world," I murmured. "Because I have nothing left in my world now."

My world was Obi-Wan. Without him . . .there was nothing. I couldn't create one where he did not exist.

I could always _try_, but I knew I fail.

As to a secret heart. . . Yeah, right. Not even Obi-Wan had known the wishes of it.

_I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me_

I squeezed my eyes shut. Maybe I shouldn't have thought of this song. Before, it had been pretty. Now, it was heartbreaking in its honesty.

It was true, after all. I was only home, really home, if he was there.

_Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
_

I slammed it shut and dropped it just as the first rays of the sun crept through the window. It was a time I knew well. Often _this_ was the time Obi-Wan would leave me, often with teasing and kissing and laughing and joking.

It had also been during one of these times that Obi-Wan had given me the locket in the first place, and I hadn't let it out of my sight since.

Well, until now.

Because I couldn't look at it anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered. The question was not towards myself, but to him.

To Obi-Wan.

Why didn't you tell me that you could suffer because of me? That you could face the abyss? That you could . . . fall?

I had seen what Palpatine had planned had Anakin had fallen as according to plan. Death, destruction, and everything else in between . . . and beyond. And Anakin would have been the one to deliver it all, creating an empire built on human bones and innocent blood.

Did I want Obi-Wan to suffer that fate? Could I let him even come close to that?

No. The answer would always be no. To see him suffer was a thousand times worse than suffering the pain myself. A million times. A hundred million times.

I couldn't live without him. But he could live without me, and if my presence was reason he fell . . .

No. I couldn't allow that. I _wouldn't_ allow that.

Abruptly I turned away and started packing. If I was to keep my promise, I'd need all the time I could get.

And I couldn't listen to that song anymore. Never again, actually.

As, obviously, in this case, I had lost, not found Obi-Wan.

And love had _not_ found a way.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

~ _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ ~  
"Miluiel?" I called. "Miluiel!"

I was starting to get worried. She usually never kept me waiting, and it wasn't like her apartment was so big that she couldn't have heard me calling for her.

I frowned when I saw her bedroom door open. That was unlike her. . . Usually everything was closed up neatly.

My frown vanished when I saw a folded piece of paper on her desk. _She must have had a late meeting or something. . . _That had happened before. And she had left a note for me explaining why, although it really wasn't necessary.

But when I opened it, I saw at once that it wasn't that kind of note.

_Master Kenobi,_

_I think that_

_The Masters spoke to me. They were right – _you_ were right. __I was being__ Being with me is too dangerous – for both of us, but for most especially you. _

_I wish_

_Why didn't you_

_I can't even begin_

_I'm sorry. I just can't see you fall. I won't be the cause of you falling._

_Good-bye forever,_

_Miluiel_

The note was filled with blots and crossings out. It was obvious how much it had hurt her to write this. I could feel her pain, her anguish, her tears saturating every little syllable.

I sank to the floor, numb, crushing the note in my hands.

How could she do this to me? What in the name of the Force could drive her to do this of all things?

One other thing caught my eye suddenly, glinting in the dim rays of the setting sun.

The locket. Her locket. The locket I had given her.

My heart ripped right down the middle and I was suddenly powerless to do anything but embrace the darkness that overwhelmed me.

* * * * * * * * *

I stormed to the Council as soon as I regained consciousness. There was only one body that had the motivations and the means to warn Miluiel to stay away – the Council.

I was infuriated right now.

For one, they didn't have the right to interfere with my personal affairs like this. Well, they could tell _me_ off, but not Miluiel. She was not a Jedi, and not subject to their jurisdiction. They should not have hurt her like this.

For another, I couldn't believe they had had the gall to tell her off.

Perhaps I was a little biased. After all, Miluiel was _my_ world, not theirs.

But that knowledge did not soothe me enough to cool the anger and rage burning in my chest nor make me pause and desist in this endeavor.

I could stand insults to myself, but not to her. Not to my Miluiel.

When the doors opened, I strode right in without announcing myself and without taking my customary seat. I saw several of the Masters exchange looks as they sensed the rage I barely kept in check.

Obviously, they knew exactly what had happened that had made Miluiel suddenly decide to leave me – and hoped to persuade me to see from their point of view now that I was here to confront them.

I let the note flutter to the ground. "Why?" I spat through clenched teeth.

Mace surveyed me calmly. "Obviously, we were right," he said. "You've become too emotionally attached to her."

"So for that _she_ gets punished?" I barked.

A startled look crossed his face. "How did you – "

"She had a job, a place, a _life_ here, and now because _I_ have become too attached to her you are taking it _all away from her_?" I snapped.

Ki-Adi-Mundi raised his hands pleadingly. "Obi-Wan, please, calm down. You know that attachment is against the rules of the Jedi Order, against the Code, as it has always been."

I stared them down.

Stass spoke up. "Obi-Wan. . . The rules won't change. And she made her choice to leave, not the other way around."

I turned slowly to face her. There was something in how she had said that. . .

"_You_," I realized suddenly. "You were the one who convinced her to go?"

She didn't meet my eyes.

I bit my tongue to keep from shouting angrily at her and tried to get control over the burning rage that was building up in my chest.

I turned away. "Well," I said, fighting to my tone cool, "I can see that despite all of its words, the Council is not ready to embrace change. I am sorry, but I cannot give up my life."

Yoda leaned forward. "Your life, the Jedi are," he said softly.

I unhooked my lightsaber and used the Force to push it towards him and Mace. "Not anymore," I said coldly.

Then I spun on my heel and left.

* * * * * * * * *

I caught the first ship off of Coruscant. I couldn't stay; I could barely even sit still. I needed to find Miluiel – and soon.

Funny, how I'd never realized how much she meant to me, how much I needed her, until I'd lost her.

It told me just how much I'd strayed from the Jedi path. A Jedi should be able to let go, to stand alone and on their own two feet. A Jedi shouldn't need someone else for them to be able to keep going, to keep living.

I couldn't. I couldn't keep going, keep living without her.

In a way, I was glad that I had shed the Jedi robes and was travelling as a refugee now. I didn't feel the burden and the responsibility that I had become accustomed to bearing on my shoulders, the burden of keeping the peace – and maintaining my reputation as a general and Jedi Master.

And suddenly I felt free, as free as I had as a child.

It was a powerful feeling, eliminating every other concern in my mind.

Well, save one.

Miluiel remained. I couldn't forget her; not even if I was mind-wiped and enslaved again like I had been before.

After all, love was something one just couldn't forget, no matter how much one wished to. And seeing as I didn't want to forget, it would stay with me for the rest of my life.

Yep, I definitely was not a Jedi anymore. I didn't even _think_ like a Jedi anymore.

And it didn't bother me in the least.

* * * * * * * * *

I spent a month trying to find her. To my surprise, apparently Miluiel was a lot better had hiding and not being found when she didn't want to be found. But my surprise was assuaged by the realization that she wasn't moving around; she just had picked some obscure place I hadn't gone to or thought of yet.

I hadn't realized how thorough the Council was going to be about this.

After all, they were probably the ones who had helped Miluiel hide from me.

Finally, a month later, I decided to get a rest and continue my search when I was rested and ready. Right now I was exhausted, and the only thing that kept me going was the faint remembrance of how things had been.

To my alarm, every day my memories of Miluiel were going fainter.

I mean, I was a Jedi. I had spent my whole life training and training to have an almost perfect memory. It wasn't photographic, but with the Force to help it was pretty close to that.

And yet . . . And yet every single morning I awoke and reached for my memories of her that were my motivations to keep going, I found that they were fainter. Her beautiful voice was softer; her eyes had lost their sparkle; just all of her was slipping out of my fingers like I was trying to hold on to mist or shade or a moonbeam.

I landed and made my way to the small town in the distance.

Or I started to – until my probe picked up something that my head snap up and all the weariness fall from my shoulders.

It was Miluiel's Force-signature that I had just picked up in these surroundings.

I followed it as fast as I dared. It wasn't very strong or fresh; just a soft lingering aura, like a perfume sprayed weeks ago. A beautiful perfume that I knew as well as I knew the back of my hand. I could never mistake that signature for something or someone else.

It led me to a beautiful little plot of land. A small two-story house was in the distance, glinting in the distance. A clear, still lake was only a couple hundred paces away. A small, quaint garden opened from a terrace in the back.

I reached out with the Force. Then my senses were almost overwhelmed by the distinct pattern of Miluiel's Force-signature.

I ran lightly over to the terrace at the same time that a light came on. I tilted my head back to see a lovely balcony carved of some white material that glinted lightly in the moonlight at the same time that a figure appeared at the edge.

It was Miluiel. She was dragging a comb through her long hair, an absent yet sad expression on her face.

The expression was enough to make sadness and concern fill me. Why was she sad? Was she thinking . . . thinking about us? About . . . _me_?

It also was enough to get my heart racing at the proximity of her after so long an absence.

I called the Force to me and sprang on to the balcony quietly. She had just vanished through the doors again. I followed her on quiet footsteps, hoping against hope that she wouldn't react adversely to my appearance.

Then I accidentally brushed some chimes, and a soft chiming silver melody rang out.

Miluiel jumped and whirled around. Shock filled her eyes as she looked at me.

For a second, we both just stared at each other.

_I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
_

To my amazement and relief, love was filling Miluiel's eyes with tears as she looked at me, tears of relief and tears of amazement. But nowhere did I see rejection or annoyance or anything negative.

I felt like laughing. All of my fears that she might not want me anymore were gone now, driven out by the sight of her.

Love was never wrong, apparently. I loved her and she me, and not even an edict from the Council could change that. And so, despite the edict, it had never died – it looked like it hadn't even begun to fade.

_There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
_

The love shining in Miluiel's eyes cleared out any doubt.

And in them, I could practically see the perfect world where it was just me and her – without the war, without the press, without the Council. Just the two of us . . . and our love. At peace. Together. _Whole._

Because without her, I wasn't whole.

I loved her and I needed her, and no one would ever be able to replace the void she had left in me. And now, hopefully, there would never ever be a need to replace that void – because I had no intention of ever leaving her side again.

And so, as she ran to me, I picked her up and swung her in a circle before pulling her into my arms and kissing her fiercely on the lips.

* * *

A/N = Anything in Miluiel's note there that was underlined was supposed to have a strikethrough, but apparently fanfiction doesn't read it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

~ _Miluiel_ ~  
For an eternity, it seemed, I stared at him. He was so surprising – and so different.

There was almost a . . . a desperation in his eyes, as if he was dying of thirst and only I could give him something to drink; as if he was feeling queasy and only I could hold him steady; as if there was a gaping hole in his chest . . . and only I could heal it.

The thought thrilled me, slightly. Well, the part of me that wasn't stunned beyond speaking, anyways.

_And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
_

Some part of me wondered dimly if he was a mirage conjured up by my mind because I'd missed him and wanted him so badly.

But if he was, the other part reasoned, might as well take advantage of the dream before it's gone. . .

So I ran to him.

He grabbed me and swung me in a large circle, laughing. I laughed too. For some reason, his mere presence was enough to lift me out the depression I'd felt.

The happiness I felt with him was infectious.

I just wished that the Council could see us now. . . Could see how much he meant to me. . . Could see how much I loved him. . .

_They'd know  
Love will find a way_

And it had, miraculously. Somehow, out of the blue, Obi-Wan had managed to find me. Love really finally had found a way for us to be together – even if it was only for a short time.

A grain of pity started growing in my heart. The Council would never know about this. They'd never feel this overwhelming perfect feeling that I did. They'd never know how much love could change someone.

And they'd never realize that no matter what happened, love _would_ find a way.

Perhaps not a perfect way, but still a way.

_Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together  
_

As Obi-Wan lowered me back down and leaned down to kiss me fiercely, I wrapped my arms around his neck in return and kissed him back.

It wasn't my little apartment in Coruscant, but for some reason a strangely content feeling, one of belonging, filled me. I felt as if suddenly this home was familiar as though I'd lived in it for decades, and it was no longer a prison that kept me away from Obi-Wan – now it was where we were, together.

I knew why.

It was because we were there _together_ that it felt like home.

Because if he was there with me, it was home. My home with him. _Our_ home.

_Like dark turning into day_

I had never liked twilight. Sure, it was when the day was done. Yes, it was when I could relax. And yes, it was often when Obi-Wan came to visit me.

But I had never liked it. It spoke of lies and trickery and deceit – of fear.

And then when I had left Obi-Wan, it had seemed like my world had descended into permanent darkness. Because he was my sun, my shining star, the one thing that gave me a reason to live. Because I loved him.

_Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you_

Obi-Wan broke the kiss to allow us to breathe. But I didn't loosen my grip on him, nor he on me.

A small part of my mind whispered about how furious the Council would be about this, and warned that we should separate, and separate _now_ before anymore damage was done.

I squashed my conscience as Obi-Wan kissed me again, harder and more urgently.

I didn't care about that now. Love had come through this time – _we_ had come through this time – so surely we could again?

Besides . . . it was so hard to allow my world to be ruined by my conscience . . . not now. Not after I was finally with him again. Not now.

_Love will find a way  
_

Obi-Wan's lips left mine and started trailing over my cheeks. I inhaled sharply.

_I know love will find a way_

Then I squeaked in surprise when he suddenly scooped me up in his arms, murmuring soft, strange, soothing words in my ear as he moved towards the bed.

* * * * * * * * *

Afterwards, when Obi-Wan was absently stroking my hair, I murmured, "How did you find me?"

He paused. Then he shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. . . I just sort of . . . gave up and decided to come here and rest before trying again."

"But?" I prompted quietly, easily hearing the unfinished part of his narrative in the way he had spoken.

He smiled, nuzzling my hair with a tender gentleness that I hadn't known he was capable of until now. It was surprising, to me at least; he had spent all of those years training and then fighting – and yet his calloused fingers were still able to convey a gentle, tender affection as they brushed through my hair and over my skin.

"You know me too well," he said, sounding amused.

"Get on with it, Kenobi."

"_But_," he emphasized, "I picked up the trail of your Force-signature, so I followed it. And then I found you."

I turned my head to the side and looked over my shoulder. He was watching me with a content, almost lazy half-smile on his face. The sight was almost enough to distract me from the question I intended to ask . . . almost.

I frowned. "I thought only Jedi had Force-signatures that could be sensed," I said.

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. "Every living thing has a Force-signature. Jedi are just better at sensing and recognizing certain ones, that's all." His blue-green eyes softened even more. "Like yours."

I turned around completely to face him in astonishment. "You memorized my Force-signature?" I demanded.

He smiled, leaning forward to brush his lips over my forehead. "And I'll never forget it," he vowed. "Now, my turn with the questions."

I eyed him warily. "Can't you just reach out and sense my thoughts?"

He laughed. "I wish! No, I can only sense your general emotions. . . So, I was wondering . . . why? Why, Miluiel?"

I dropped my eyes.

I really, really did not want to discuss this – at all. Especially since I knew that if I did, I would remind of why we shouldn't be together in the Force place. . . And I wasn't – I wasn't ready to lose him again.

Finally, I began softly, "Stass came to see me. She told me . . . why Anakin nearly fell. . . It was because of Padmé. Because he loved her so much. Because he couldn't . . . couldn't let her go. I never realized that that was why the Council forbid attachment – because you might fall."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Obi-Wan questioned, confusion in his tone.

I looked back up with astonishment. Surely he, of all people, as a Jedi himself, would have understood!

"Obi-Wan. . . I couldn't see you fall like that. I couldn't – couldn't see you be hurt like that and now that I was the cause! I had to do something – I had to leave – I just – "

"Miluiel, Miluiel, Miluiel," he interrupted, gripping my shoulders and trying to calm me down. "Why didn't you just tell me this was what you were worried about?"

I stared at him, too shocked to continue.

He continued. "I could never fall like that, Miluiel, and definitely _never_ because of you! You're everything to me now – I wouldn't do anything that ever hurt you. Do you know what is the essential price demanded of those who fall?"

"Um . . . No."

He paused, and his eyes darkened momentarily. "It's called the Trial of Sacrifice. To become a Sith, you must pass the Trial – in other words, you must sacrifice what you treasure the most so that no one would ever be able to get a hold or have leverage over you."

My jaw dropped. "Me?" I barely managed to whisper.

He nodded seriously. "And so that option's out," he teased, pulling me closer.

I sighed against his chest, relief filling me. So he would never fall – and never because of me. It was such a relief that I could barely pay attention to what he was saying now.

His voice had grown softer. "Because I can't lose you," he finished seriously.

I tilted my head back as he leaned down to kiss me again. "Nor I you," I said softly, burying my face in his chest again.

He chuckled warmly as he rocked me gently, humming a soft lullaby that had me drifting off to sleep within a few minutes. Well, it was more than the lullaby, of course. It was just _him_, his presence, his proximity.

Because he was more everything to me – he was my whole world.

* * * * * * * * *

I woke early the next morning to find Obi-Wan gone. After a bit of searching, I realized that he had gone out to the town or something – not too far.

And he hadn't been gone long either; the bed was still warm – he had shifted me so that I was sleeping where he had been – and the blankets were tucked carefully and lovingly around me.

I rose from the bed and went to take a long warm shower, hoping that he would be back by the time I was.

When I stepped back into the bedroom, wearing a soft shirt and capris, to my joy he was back. He was sitting on the bed, smiling serenely at me as though he hadn't moved, a big book open on his lap that he apparently been reading.

I smiled and walked over to him as he pushed the book away. Then I yelped as an unseen force suddenly yanked me on to the bed – and, coincidentally, into Obi-Wan's arms.

He laughed at me as I struggled to sit back up and regain some measure of my dignity. But his arms closed gently around me as he settled me sideways on his lap, supporting me and protecting me. I leaned against him contently, relishing in the feeling of security and comfort that I got from his embrace.

It took a bit before I remembered my indignation.

I pulled away and glared at him. "You used the Force on me, didn't you?" I accused.

His blue-green eyes widened innocently. "Who, me?"

I rolled my eyes at his ploy. "What, is there some _other_ Jedi around here who'd want to, _Jedi Master _Obi-Wan Kenobi?" I challenged, poking him in the chest.

For some reason, a strange shadow crossed his face. He shifted uncomfortably, suddenly not meeting my eyes.

I frowned. "What is it?" We had poked fun at each other's careers before; I didn't understand why he suddenly didn't like it. "Obi-Wan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean – "

He put his fingers on my lips. "Hush, sweetheart. It isn't your fault."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed, his arms dropping away from the protective circle they'd formed around me. "Nothing. Relax. It's nothing."

I raised my eyebrow. "Liar."

He grinned slightly, almost sheepishly. "Guilty."

"Then would you just tell me the truth?"

"No."

"Oh, come on," I cajoled. "_Please?_"

He shook his head firmly. His eyes remained dark with whatever knowledge he was withholding, but at the same time a small smile was growing on his face at my pleading.

"Obi-Wan! Please! You know I hate secrets!"

"Unless you're in them," he corrected dryly, humor glinting in his eyes.

I shoved him lightly, annoyed and amused at the same time. "Obi-Wan, please, just tell me already!" I ordered, trying not to laugh.

He finally burst out laughing.

I glowered at him darkly as his laughs subsided and he reached out to caress my cheek.

"It's – It's not something – Don't go all crazy on me," he warned.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well . . . let's just say . . . that my title is not a Jedi Master anymore."

"What, they demoted you to a Knight?"

His eyes saddened. "No, sweetheart. I mean I'm not a Jedi – at all."

There was silence for a moment as I waited for the punch line. When it didn't come, I cleared my throat nervously. "Um . . . You're joking, right?"

"Much as I would like to – no, I am not."

My jaw dropped. I stared at him, stunned beyond words. I couldn't have heard that right – I must be dreaming – I couldn't have possibly heard him say those words, not in a million years.

Had he really just said that he was no longer a Jedi?

Obi-Wan shifted again. "I – I know it's a shock. I didn't – expect you to take it – easily."

His blue-green eyes pleaded for my understanding, but I was beyond noticing that. Why in the name of the Force would he give up being a Jedi? He had worked for it his whole life – essentially, being a Jedi was the true core of who he was. It was his _life_.

"Miluiel, sweetheart, please – please say _something_," he begged.

I couldn't do anything except collapse against him, the laughter gone, and an aching coldness growing in my heart. He enfolded me in his arms again, and the warmth of his body warmed me instantly – but it couldn't fight off the chill creeping into my heart.

"Obi-Wan, I – " I began.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and it swung open without a pause.

Three things happened at once.

Jedi Master Mace Windu stepped inside – and immediately stopped, a shocked expression on his face as he took in the sight in front of me.

My jaw dropped again – because of who it was at the door . . . and because he was holding a second lightsaber in his hand. _Obi-Wan's_ lightsaber, for that matter.

Obi-Wan stiffened, his eyes flashing with an emotion I didn't recognize, and pushed me off of his lap so that I was behind him, tensing in front of me as though he expected Master Windu to attack us – or, rather, attack _me_.

All of this happened within the range of about half a second.

Then Master Windu spoke. "Obi-Wan. . . I need to talk to you. Or rather . . . I would like to talk with you," he amended.

"Obi-Wan?" I murmured worriedly.

He touched my hair without looking back. "I'll be fine. Stay here," he instructed quietly.

Then he rose, pulling on his cloak to conceal his bare upper torso, and followed Master Windu out of the room.

* * * * * * * * *

When Obi-Wan returned an hour later, I was pacing non-stop and mindlessly in the room. My whole being was filled with concerns – about what Master Windu wanted . . . and what Obi-Wan had revealed before Master Windu had appeared.

Much as I loved Obi-Wan, I knew that the Jedi Order would always take priority over me. I accepted that. I loved him as he was, after all, and if the Jedi were the reason he had become the man I loved, so be it.

So I was very confused as to why he would give all of that up. . .

The second he entered, I whirled around and pounced.

"Why, Obi-Wan? Why did you give it up?" I demanded. "I don't understand why. . ."

He sighed heavily, placing his cloak down on the bedside table and sitting on the bed. "It's complicated," he admitted. "And it was harder than I thought. . ."

"Then why did you do it?" I asked. "I mean, the Jedi are your _life_ – "

He suddenly reached towards me, and again an unseen force jerked me off my feet and into his arms. He closed his arms around my waist, pulling me so that my back was against his chest.

Then he murmured in my ear, "The Jedi are not my life. They are merely my family." He spun me around gently, locking his gaze with mine.

"You, Miluiel, are my life now," he whispered.

I stared. "But – But I – I'm just a girl! You were a Jedi Master, a general, a respected – "

"Titles mean nothing to me," he said dismissively.

"But still – why would you leave over me? I'm just a girl. . ."

He half-smiled, resting his forehead against mine. "People do crazy things . . . when they're in love," he said quietly.

My heart swelled suddenly. After all of this time, finally, I knew. . .

"I love you too, Obi-Wan," I whispered.

He smiled and kissed me again – a sweet, gentle, loving kiss instead of the fierce and desperate one of before. And yet for some reason it was twice – thrice – a hundred times more addictive than the other. . .

"And I'm not leaving you. Ever," he breathed in my ear.

"But Mace – "

" – was only here to ask me to return," he finished. "The Council has decided to change the rule on attachments – and they will allow us to stay together."

I stared for a moment before a stunned smile crossed my face. I leaned closer and buried my face in his chest again.

"Love always finds a way," Obi-Wan murmured softly, holding me close and rocking me.

I smiled into his chest. "I know."

"Oh – that reminds me. . ." He raised his hand and something floated over to us. Then I saw what it was – my locket.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, you brought it!" I exclaimed, reaching for it.

"Well, I wasn't going to let it sit around and go to waste," he teased, sweeping back my hair and fastening it on with one smooth, easy movement.

Something sparkled in his hand as I touched the locket again, and I frowned, distracted. "Obi-Wan, what – "

He slipped off the bed suddenly, causing me to fall on to the mattress. Then he was suddenly kneeling in front of me, a ring sparkling in his hand.

"Miluiel, will you marry me?" he asked quietly.

I stared at him. Then I jumped off the bed and into his arms, laughing. "Why would I ever say no?" I shot back, still laughing.

He rolled us over so that he was on top, nuzzling my forehead. "The Temple is a good place to raise a child."

I raised my head to kiss him. "Let's not think too far into the future right now."

Obi-Wan chuckled warmly, somehow managing to slip the ring on my finger at the same time that he kissed me.

I didn't really want to find out how he had managed. Actually, I kind of didn't care.

And nor did I care about all the obstacles we would face when we returned to Coruscant either.

We had each other. That was enough.

After all, love would always find a way – as Obi-Wan had proved to me.


End file.
